In the former hardware or firmware development of hardware devices, it is practical for testing personnel to connect a hardware device under development to a host computer, and install a firmware driver of a driving device into the host operating system of the host computer. After that, the driver is used to issue a sequence of test instructions to the hardware device, so as to test whether the hardware device is capable of operating normally or not, or to verify whether the hardware device is capable of responding to the erroneous test instructions correctly or not.
In the convention test procedure for hardware devices, however, when abnormality occurs in the test for hardware or firmware drivers of the hardware devices, it is probable to cause the host operating system of the host computer to crash or collapse, or even to damage data of the host operating system in serious cases, thereby causing the risk for the system in the test. Moreover, when the host operating system of the host computer crashes or collapses, it is necessary for the host computer to take a period of time to reboot, so as to test firmware/hardware of the hardware devices again. Thus, not only inconvenience in test procedure, but also increased duration of test procedure may be resulted.